In the related art, a stacked-type solid-state imaging device described in, for example, JP-A-58-103165, JP-A-63-300575 and JP-A-2003-332551 is proposed as a solid-state imaging device structured such that any color filter is not used. With the stacked-type solid-state imaging device, three photoelectric conversion layers of an organic material and serving to detect, for example, red color (R), green color (G), and blue color (B) are stacked above a semiconductor substrate, signal charge generated in the respective layers is accumulated in a storage diode formed on the semiconductor substrate, and a signal readout circuit, such as vertical CCD, horizontal CCD, etc., formed on the semiconductor substrate reads the signal charge accumulated in the storage diode to transfer the same. With such stacked-type solid-state imaging device, it is possible to improve a light efficiency to create a color image of high image quality while suppressing a false color.
The stacked-type solid-state imaging device involves a problem that aliasing is generated likewise a single plate type solid-state imaging device. While an optical low-pass filter is used in a camera or the like, on which a single plate type solid-state imaging device is mounted, in order to suppress aliasing, such optical low-pass filter is expensive to cause an increase in manufacturing cost of a camera and to constitute a factor that hampers miniaturization of the camera.